Journey to The Past
by P-chan
Summary: Not for younger children who say "EWWW! COOTIES!" Yup, it's romance. Yup, it can get mushy. Nope, it's not a lemon. R&R, PWEASE!


## Journey To The Past

Looking out the window of Capsule Corp. , the purple haired boy felt a deep sadness. There was no one to talk to except for his mother, Bulma, and the remaining survivors of the cyborgs. Sighing, he tore his weary eyes from the rubble that was left, and hung his head. He had been working on rebuilding the city, but it all seemed in vain. No one was there for him. Except for Bulma, but these past months, she'd locked herself in her lab, working on some new project. He could care less. 'When will I smile again? I can't remember the last time I smiled…' 

"Trunks! Come here!" A familiar female voice beckoned him. Trunks raised his head in surprise. When was the last time she had needed him? 'When I had to go to the past…' He answered his own question. 

Nevertheless, Trunks made his way down the spiral staircase, wondering what on Dende's green Earth she could want from him. He found his mother waiting for him at the end of the stairs. 

"What took you so long? Oh, never mind." Bulma was taping her foot impatiently, when suddenly, her mood changed dramatically. "Trunks! I have great news! I've built another time machine!" 

He froze. How could she? After all they'd been through with time machines, she'd gone and built another? What was he supposed to do with this one? 

Bulma took a deep breath. "I know what you're thinking, Trunks. But this time it's different. Trust me. You need to trust me." 

He looked in her eyes, and saw the plead for forgiveness, hope, and need for trust there. Giving in to the plea, he nodded to her. And was immediately rewarded with a brilliant smile. 

"Thank you, Trunks! But now, on to more serious matters." Her smile faded just a bit. "I need you to, once again, go into the past. This time, though, it will be different. I want you to go and change our timeline. 

You have to do the same thing all over again, basically. This time will be different because, of course, there will be no Cell to interfere." 

Thinking about what he was just told, Trunks wondered what would happen if he didn't go far enough into the past. 

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. If you go too far into the past, then the machine gives you two chances to reprogram. Just two, Trunks. That's vital information. You need to be extremely precise when you tap in the coordinates. Or else, well, let's not talk about that." 

He nodded again. That was all he needed to do. To his surprise, Bulma smiled at him, a real genuine smile. "Trunks, I'm proud of you. Doing all you can for me, no questions asked. And we're all grateful. Trunks," She sighed as she said his name, "I know this hard. But please, just this last chance. That's all I ask." 

"Yes, kaasan. Of course." He spoke softly, as if he would break the air around him. 

*******

Days after his talk with his kaasan, and figuring out what to do, Trunks found himself landing the machine. 

"It's like deja vu all over again." He muttered, not quite understanding the meaning of his own words. 

But nevertheless, he managed to land, and safely. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the handle of the time machine's door and lifted. He jumped out with his eyes closed, afraid of what he might see. After minutes of fright and terror as to what he might see, the warrior opened his eyes. Relief swam over him at the sight he saw. Like Bulma had predicted, he had landed behind Capsule Corp. . Still a little worried as to what might await him, Trunks walked instead of flying over to his home. Apprehension built steadily inside of him as he approached the large building. Finally giving into his instincts, he flew speedily the rest of the way to his home. 

*** * ***

Pan was sitting beside Bra in Bra's room when she felt something odd. A new ki, but familiar. 'What's wrong with me?' she wondered. She looked out the window, just in enough time to see someone. Someone with purple hair. Smiling, Pan told Bra that she would be back, she just wanted to greet Bra's niichan home form work. 

Bra snorted in reply. "Knock yourself out. He'll be really angry and depressing. He always is after he works." 

Pan just smiled and nodded, and took off to see him, not paying attention to the fact that she passed Trunks on her way out the front door. 

** * * ***

"Trunks-kun! Hi!" 

Trunks' ears perked up at the sound of his name. But the voice didn't sound familiar to him. So who could it be? He looked around to see who the voice belonged to, and saw a pretty, raven-haired girl waving…at him? 

The girl ran up to him, and said another cheerful hi. Then an odd look crossed her face as she looked at his clothes. He was wearing a Capsule Corp. jacket and black jeans, with his sword strapped to his back; what was wrong with that? 

"Trunks, you didn't wear that to work did you?" The pretty girl asked him, her face frowning up at him. 

"Um, I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Trunks asked her, confused. 

That shocked to girl, without a doubt. "Y-you don't know me? But how? I'm Pan! You know me! You've got to know me! I spent two years on that spaceship with you and grandpa Goku! How can you not know me!" 

*** * ***

Trunks watched from the couch as Pan dashed out the front door, wondering where she was going. Suddenly, he heard Bra coming down the steps. So he decided to ask her. "Hey, Bra! Where's Panny going?" 

Bra froze on the last step. Did she just hear her brother ask her where Pan was going? "She, uh, went to meet you, Niichan. What are you doing inside? We saw you walking home." 

"First of all, Bra, I don't walk home, second of all, I've been home for about twenty minutes!" 

"Then who…?" 

Bra raced outside, with Trunks hot on her heels. 

** * * ***

He stared at the girl in confusion. What two years? It had been much longer than that since he'd been away, and he didn't even remember her face… 'Grandpa Goku? Who is this girl?' 

Suddenly, two more figures came running out of Capsule Corp. . A blue haired girl and…himself?! 

Suddenly it hit him all at once. 'I've gone too far into the future of my past!' He groaned inwardly. 

"Woah. So, you're Mirai-Me?" The present Trunks asked, after most of the mess had been sorted out. "

Yeah. I'm Mirai, uh, us, I guess." 

At the same time, the Trunkses said, "This is gonna be weird," and sighed. They looked at each other, and sighed again. All at the same time. P

an, on the other hand, was in heaven. _Wow! Two of him! Now I've got twice the chance! Yes! _She thought to herself. 

Bulma spoke up. "Ah, Trunks?" 

They both looked up. "Yes?" 

She took a deep breath. "Um, this might sound weird, but you two can, well, uh, read each other's thought, and feel each other's feelings." She smiled. "So, you both might feel a bit odd for a while." 

_No kidding,_ Trunks thought to himself. 

_I'm with you,_ the other Trunks said to him. 

They looked at each other, startled. "You, just spoke to my mind!" Trunks said. 

"You did the same to me!" Mirai-Trunks replied. 

Meanwhile, Pan was heaving a small dilemma of her own. Which one's cuter? She wondered to herself. _Hm. Mirai-Trunks is more innocent, I think. But Trunks is more cocky and sure of himself. Great. Now how am I going to decide? I like them both! Perfect. _

"Pan? PAN! I'm trying to ask you something here!" Bra practically yelled in Pan's ear, while poking her side. 

"AAA! What?!" 

"Do you wanna sleep over tonight?" 

"Of course I do!" 

"Great! Now let's go to the mall!" 

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped at Bra's predictable suggestion. 

*** * ***

_Psst…me!_ Mirai-Trunks thought to…well, himself. 

_What?_

_Is, uh, Bra always like that?_

_Unfortunately, yes._

_What about that other girl? Pan? Is that her name?_

_Yeah. Pan was more of a tomboy. Except now she's changed a bit…_

_What do you mean?_

_Well, she's more, uh, feminine, I guess._

_Is that a good thing?_

_Um, look, I don't like where this conversation is heading!_

_So we'll stop. Agreed?_

_Agreed!_ Came the thankful reply. 

And the Trunks-Trunks conversation ended right there. That is, until that night, when they were both in their separate rooms, on separate ends of the house. Mirai-Trunks couldn't sleep. And he had a sneaking suspicion neither could -uh- himself. So, he thought of one thing to get conversation going between them… 

_Hey! Me! Are you awake?_ He whispered to his present self. 

_Now I am…_ He received a grumble back. 

_Well, excuse me! I just wanted to know a few things…_

_Like what?_

_Like about that Pan girl._

_Woah, not this again!_

_Why not?_

_Well, because. _

That's not a valid answer… 

Sure it is! 

Than what does it mean? 

Uh, can I get back to you on that? 

No. 

Damn! 

Hurry up. I like her. She seems really nice. 

Well, that's cause she is really nice. And smart. Very smart. 

What else? 

Well, she's the daughter of the strongest being in the universe… 

Who's that? Goku? 

No. Gohan. She's Gohan and Videl's daughter and… 

The Gohan in your world finally got married? Wow. He's lucky. Too bad that the Gohan I knew didn't have that. 

Yeah. A moment of silence feel over them, one thinking about what could have been, the other thinking the same, only different. 

_Alright. But getting back to that Pan girl… _

Right. Well, her name is Son Pan, you probably could've guessed that, and she's Goku's and Chi-Chi's grand-daughter, Gohan and Videl's daughter, and Goten's niece… 

Hold up. Who's Goten? 

Don't you remember? He's the guy who looks like a carbon copy of Goku! 

Mirai-Trunks paused for a moment. _Oh. Now I remember. Go on. _

Alrighty. So anyway, she's Goten's niece and Bra's best friend. 

What about you? 

Me? Um, well, I don't know. I guess we're friends. 

Well, she did come out to greet me, thinking I was you… 

So? What's that mean? 

Well, you two are at least friends. Enemies don't go out of their way to greet each other. Nice-like, I mean. 

Oh. Right. Well, um, I guess that's all to know about Pan… 

I don't think so. What's she like? 

She's very smart, like her dad, and very saiya-jin like. As in, she likes to get her way. Most of the time. And she's the most beautiful girl--Shit! I didn't want to say that! 

Baka. You're talking to yourself here. I notice the same things you notice. And I also know all about how you feel towards her. 

SHIT! 

Yeah, that just about sums it up. So when are you gonna ask her out? 

I can't! 

Why the hell not? 

Well, what if she says 'No'? 

She won't say no! 

Alright…here's another. Her dad will kill me. 

Eh, that's a good one. 

No kidding. Not to mention my best friend…my sister would be ecstatic, though. 

Why? 

They're best friends. And trust me, if Pan and I were going out, she'd definitely be spending LOTS of time here. Just not with Bra. Lots and LOTS of time with me…uh, talking. Heh heh… 

Ah. So I take it you think she's pretty? 

Pretty is the understatement of the year, me. I think she's gorgeous. The most beautiful creature on Earth. 

Woah. You're in pretty deep there, Trunks. 

Tell me about it. But there's also that huge age difference. And plus, what if she doesn't love me? Then what? I make a fool of myself? I don't think so! Not this guy! 

Yup, you're me all right. Let's get off negative topics. Besides, I really think she likes you! 

Really? You think? 

Ok, I'm sorry, we're getting corny here. 

Woah. You're right. But, um, could you answer the question first? 

Of course. Trunks, or me, I think she's in love with, er, you? us? One of us? 

Um, I think that's a good thing. Besides, you've got to leave right? 

Right. In a week. That should be enough to get her and you together. Right? 

Right! Now, please, I need sleep, Mirai-me. 

Ok. 'Night, me. 

'Night. 

The Trunkses eventually fell asleep, but it was a different matter for the two young females in the house. They were still wide awake, talking about, well, you know who. 

"Oooh, Pan! Two of niichan! What're you gonna do?" Bra squealed excitedly to her best friend 

"Oooh, Bra! I don't know!" Pan teasingly responded in the same tone as bra. 

"What do you mean you 'don't know'? You have to do something! And fast, too!" 

"Like I said, I don't know! What should I do? Try and get both of their attention? And even if I do which one do I go for? Your niichan in the present timeline? Or Mirai-Hunk?" 

"Ick. I really hate it when you give niichan those dumb nick-names," Pan stuck her tongue out to her, "But I think you should go for the present niichan." 

"Why?" Pan inquired. 

"Cause then when you get married you can be my sister!" 

Pan blushed a charming crimson and squealed, "Br-a! We are not getting married! I'm too young!" 

"You are NOT! You're 20! You can get married!" 

"So? What if Trunks-san doesn't wanna marry me? Ever think of that?" 

"Of course he wants to marry you! Silly Pan-chan! Haven't you been noticing the way he looks at you lately? Or have you not been paying attention to his face, just his-" 

"BRA! STOPPIT!" 

Bra giggled. "Oooh, naughty Pan-chan!" She clicked her tongue at her, and waved her index finger. "Naughty, naughty, naughty!" 

"BRA!" Pan wailed. "It's not funny!" 

"I know. I shouldn't be teasing my future sister-in-law!" She suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be an Aunt!" 

Pan's face flushed such a color that you would think she would burst any second…"BRA! I SAID STOPPIT!" 

Bra just giggled. "Oh, Panny, but you two would make such a cute couple! Think of it! Little purple haired, brown eyed, little children running around all of Capsule Corp.! Or maybe it would be black haired, blue eyed children! Or maybe one would look like you and the other would look like Trunks!" 

"All right, Bra, I hope you've been training…" 

"Why?" 

"CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" 

"AAA!" 

It was at this moment that both Trunkses decided to come in and investigate what was going on between the women. 

"What the hell is going on here?!" The Trunkses demanded at the same time. 

Bra and Pan looked at each other. "Uh…heh…do you really wanna know?" Bra asked timidly. 

"NO! They don't. Besides, its not like we can tell them!" 

"Not tell us what?" They inquired at, yet again, the exact same time. 

"That is really getting on my nerves…" Pan muttered. 

"WELL? NOT TELL US WHAT?" 

The girls winced at the impact of two saiya-jins yelling on sensitive ears. "Ow…um, we can't tell you what we were talking about," Bra managed to whimper out, " But my ears…" 

"Aw, you'll get over it. What were you talking about? Us?" _Uh-oh. They guessed correctly…what now?_ Pan thought, panicking. 

"You can tell us what you were talking about, of course. Silly Pan-chan." The present Trunks said, smirking. _But, how? Did he read my thoughts?! Oh my GOD that's TERRIBLE! _

"How is our being able to read thoughts terrible?" Mirai-Trunks asked, raising a violet eyebrow. 

_DAMMIT!_ Pan and Bra thought at the same time. 

"Do you know what they're so worried we might find out about, Mirai-me?" 

"I have a pretty good idea…" He said with a smirk. They looked like a pair of younger Vejiitas! 

Pan was really starting to panic. No way could she tell them what she had been talking about. Pan also couldn't look at them or else she'd start to think how good they looked and…well, that would be weird! Shaking her head, Pan tried not to think of Trunks like that when he was around. Actually, he could read her mind, so she couldn't even think of him or else her thoughts would wander to…other things. Pan blushed at the mere thought…wait! She had thought that! Oh no! She glanced quickly at the Trunkses…and saw that they were both smiling and looking at her. Looking away quickly, Pan tried to think something else. Ah-ha! Struck by a sudden idea, Pan began to think of a boy she had thought was cute. Who wasn't Trunks. Pan made herself think of her and the boy kissing. Pan knew she shouldn't be doing this. She didn't know his name, she only knew he was very attractive. Pan had just seen him when she and Bra went to the mall! But nevertheless, Pan continued to think about the boy…her hands tangled in his hair…his hands on her shoulders, massaging them as they kissed…Pan started to feel really good. 

The Trunkses, on the other hand, were steaming. 

_Mirai-Me? Do you know who this guy is?! _

Not a clue! I thought you knew him! 

No! I've never met this guy before in my life! 

Do you think…that maybe Pan wants us jealous? 

"WHAT?!" Trunks yelled out loud. Startled out of her thoughts, Pan turned to look at him, eyes wide and innocent. 

"Trunks? Is there something wrong?" Bra asked, puzzled. 

"No…not at all," Trunks claimed coolly, all the while glaring at future self. 

Pan was puzzled. What just happened there? She wondered. Well, she would find out soon enough… 

*** * ***

The next morning, Pan awoke on a mattress beside Bra's bed. Well, that's what she thought. 

When she actually opened her eyes, Pan found that the bed beside her wasn't Bra's…it was…Trunks' bed?! But…why was she here?! 

Sitting up on her mattress, Pan looked up on the bed. Lying on it, snoring, was Trunks. Her Trunks; the present Trunks. She smiled a tenderly, full of the love she felt for him. He slept on his stomach, feet and arms sprawled across the mattress. One of his feet was dangling off the side of the bed that Pan was on. 

She couldn't resist. 

Well, she thought, one little tickle can't hurt… 

So she did. Running her fingers lightly over the sensitive skin on Trunks' foot. 

In reaction, his foot came up, almost catching her in the face. Pan giggled and did it again. 

_This is too much fun…there must be a catch,_ Pan thought to herself. 

_You're right, Panny, there is a catch._

Pan gasped. Where was that voice coming from?! She had heard it in her head! 

_Telepathy, Panny. Very easy to use and master._

That voice sounded very familiar! And Pan only knew one boy -or should she say man?- that could sound that cocky… 

_Trunks! Get out of my head! _

Why Panny? Don't like me? 

Yes, of course I like you! Its just you can be very…annoying. 

He grunted physically. "Thanks, Pan-chan. I really had no idea." 

Giggling, Pan replied, "Oh, you're very welcome, Trunks-kun! Now then, mind telling me exactly why I'm here in your room and not Bra's?" She lifted an eyebrow, curious as to what he might tell her. 

_Uh-oh…uh, Mirai-Me? Little help? _

Not this time, Me. 

Er, why not? 

But poor Trunks didn't get an answer. So, very quickly, he had to think of something to tell Pan. 

"Er, well, you're here because…because…I, um, wanted to…" In truth, Trunks only had a simple idea of why he wanted Pan beside him. 

Awakening last night from a dream, one he didn't want to recall, Trunks had sat up in a cold sweat. He was terrified. But of what, he hadn't known. All he could think about was Pan, and how she always made him feel better. 

Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts. 

_So tell her that, you dipstick. _

Gee, thanks for the compliment, Mirai-Me. 

Trunks could tell his Mirai self was grinning. _You're welcome. _

"TRUNKS! I'm still waiting…" 

Startled out of his mind-conversation, Trunks very suddenly remember Pan was waiting for an answer. So tell her that…His Mirai self's words came back to him. He made his best wounded puppy-dog face. "Last night I had a bad dream…and you're so comforting…so I dragged you here. Is that ok?" He made a little sniffle to emphasize his 'terrible dream'. And got the exact answer from Pan he'd wanted. 

"Aw…poor Trunks-kun!" Pan patted his cheek. "You could have woken me up! Poor baby." She gave him a hug that made them both blush a little. 

A silence feel over them. Trunks broke it by asking, "You hungry, Pan-chan?" 

She perked up. "Yes! I'm hungry!" And scrambled down the stairs, leaving a laughing Trunks behind her. 

******** 

The whole family was downstairs already, minus Vejiita, who was training. Bra had a curious look on her face when she spotted Pan. 

"Pan-chan! Where were you? I woke up this morning and you weren't there!" 

Pan blushed. "Um, maybe Trunks should tell you." 

_Hey, me! You're in trouble! _Mirai-Trunks sat at the table, looking at Pan, but talking to Trunks. 

Trunks was just coming into the kitchen when he heard himself talking to him._ Huh? What do you mean, I'm in trouble? _

All I'm saying is that you'd better hurry and think of a really good explanation for why Pan was in your room. Now. 

Trunks panicked, thinking fast. He entered the kitchen and found everyone there. "Hey guys! What's going on?" 

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "You've come just in time Trunks. Mind explaining why Pan was in your room instead of Bra's room, where she was supposed to be?" Trunks gulped. 

"Well…its like this. I had a bad dream, and Pan, well, she has a very comforting presence. I basically dragged her into my room, and feel asleep listening to her breathing." 

Everyone 'Aw'ed at Trunks. "Oh, Trunks that was so sweet!" Bulma said. Everyone, except Bra. She was looking at him suspiciously; she obviously didn't believe that was the true reason he'd brought Pan to his room. 

Trunks mentally sighed with relief. _Whew…they bought it. Thank GOD. _

Yeah, I'd say you're safe so far. 

What do you mean, so far? 

Let's take a look at your sister over there… 

Taking his Mirai self's advice, Trunks turned to look at Bra whom he found staring at him with an intense, suspicious look. Trunks smiled and waved nervously at her. Raising an eyebrow in Pan's direction, Bra seemed to be asking 'Why did you really want her in your room?' 

_Ack! Mirai-me! _

What? 

Bra wants to know why Pan was really in my room! Help me! 

He could see his Mirai-self smirking. _Nah, figure this one out yourself!_

Sighing, Trunks mentioned to Bra that he wanted to talk to her in the living room. She followed, always suspicious. 

_*~ After ten minutes… ~*_

"…and now I'm damn sure I'm in love with her." He finished, looking at his feet. 

Smiling, Bra patted him gently on the back. "It'll all work out, Trunks. Don't worry…In fact, she's crazy about you. All that has to happen is for her to admit it. And then…well, I wish you the best of luck!" With that last comment, Bra bounced off the couch, and into the kitchen to finish her breakfast. 

He was dumb-struck. Son Pan was crazy about him? Mentally slapping himself, Trunks asked himself aloud why he'd never thought of that before! 

"Never thought of what?" A female inquired from the doorway. 

Looking up, Trunks saw her. "Oh…Uh, hi Pan!" 

"So? Never thought of…?" 

"Uh, nothing! Just talking to myself, heh heh heh!" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 

Pan giggled and rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Trunks! Sometimes you can be just so weird…" She teased, and ruffled his hair. 

On impulse, Trunks jumped up, grabbed Pan around the waist, ran out the door, and took off flying. 

"HEY! BAKA! I'M IN MY PJS! AND I CAN FLY!" Pan yelled at him. 

"Oh, I know," Trunks replied casually, grinning as though he hadn't a care in the world. "We won't be gone long." 

"WE?! THERE IS NO WE! PUT ME DOWN!" 

"Uhm…No. Don't worry, it shouldn't be long now." 

"What do you MEAN, you lunatic?!" 

Smiling, Trunks said nothing, and landed minutes later on the edge of a cliff. Below was trees of all different shades of green, and beyond them was a luscious meadow. He placed Pan down right in front of him and smiled at her. "Son Pan…I have something I'd like to tell you." 

She looked annoyed with him. "Well, are you gonna tell me or are ya gonna stand there all day long?!" 

Without warning, Trunks grabbed Pan, and he held her to him tightly. Leaning forwards, Trunks reached one of his hands up to caress the side of her face gently. Pan could feel her eyes close as she enjoyed the feel of his palm and fingers against her skin, and she leaned her head into his hand. Soft lips suddenly pressed themselves against her own…and Pan realized Trunks was kissing her…a light, feathery kiss which made her head spin. 

All too soon, the Kiss was over…but the touching was not. His hand still squeezed her cheek gently. Just when Pan thought this could not be any better, any more perfect, Trunks leaned his head down further, and stopped when his mouth was beside her ear. 

"Son Pan…" he breathed, "I love you…" 

Pan gasped a little. Trunks Vejiita Briefs…loved her. 

"Trunks…I love you, too." 

A smile crept across his face as he held her tighter. On impulse, Trunks scooped her up, and held her in a loving embrace. 

_Uh…Earth to Trunks! Come in, Trunks! _

Dammit! You have the worst timing, ya know. 

Hehe. Why, thank you. Now, where the HELL are you?! 

With PAN! Isn't that great?! 

You…what? What happened? 

I LOVE HER! 

I know, so---- 

AND SHE LOVES ME! AND EVERYTHING'S PERFECT AND GREAT! 

Woah, woah! WHAT?! 

I told her I loved her…um, after I kissed her. And she said she loves me! 

That's great! But, um… 

What? 

Well, everyone's worried sick about you two. They think you're dead, or killed each other. Same thing. 

Nonononononono! Nothing like that! 

Well, you'd better come tell everyone what's going on… 

No... 

Huh? 

You can do it for me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? 

Argh…fine…I'll do it. You go have…'fun'. Heh heh. 

Bye thanks! 

After ending the conversation, Trunks looked at the girl curled up in his arms. She was asleep. Kissing her forehead, Trunks lifted off the ground. I'd better get her back home… 

He flew in through her open window, and set her down on her bed after giving her a squeeze. "I love you, Pan…see you tomorrow." Trunks kissed both her cheeks and her lips, and took off to have a long talk with everyone… 

"I…love you, too…Trunks." Pan mumbled sleepily. 

And as the storybooks say, they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
